


Fractured

by RosieCheeks101



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (other parts), (parts), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Analysis, Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, Dialogue-Only, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage, Infidelity, Multi, No Dialogue, Non-Linear Narrative, Past Abuse, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet, Terrible Childhood turned Terrible Life turned not so Terrible Life, These tags are really just me covering all bases I'm worried, but i like it, idk what this is ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieCheeks101/pseuds/RosieCheeks101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She got used to being married to James. Became an expert at covering up the bruises he always apologised profusely for, until he didn't anymore.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>She became an expert in cleaning blood out of most things too, and at raising a daughter practically singlehandedly, and in the end she became an expert in extorting Alexander Hamilton at James' request.</i></p><hr/><p>In which Alexander Hamilton doesn't think before he speaks, James Reynolds is a pig, Eliza Hamilton is the first one to try to make Miss. Reynolds situation a better one, Maria Reynolds had a terrible childhood, and Peggy Schuyler is really pretty and kind of secretly bitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured

Maria breathed in deeply, and tried to calm herself before she knocked on Alexander's office door.

She raised the hand that wasn't gripping a newspaper so tightly her knuckles had gone white. 

It was time to face her demons. 

Seeing him again had been a nightmare, his face had fallen when she'd entered. She silenced his attempt to babble by slamming the newspaper down, along with a plastic bag filled with his stuff. 

_What gave you the right, Alexander._

_Maria, I-_

_You were saving your own ass, you bastard. Clearing your name of as much wrong doing as you could. You've ruined my life, and your wife's life, and your children's life, but good for you cause you're safe!_

_I'm so sorry Maria, I didn't think of the repercussions._

_Damn right you didn't. The world had no right to my heart, or to my bed. They have no right to me goddamnit!_

_..._

_You never had the decency to take this shit home, so I thought I'd bring it to you._

_...Thank you._

_I'm divorcing James, though I doubt you'd care._

_Good for you, Maria._

_Burr is representing me, he said he was doing it as a favour, to Eliza._

She didn't wait for a response as she left the office, and he didn't offer one. 

She wouldn't deny she had been a little bit pleased at getting to see Alexander Hamilton squirming and speechless. 

After that she picked her daughter up from daycare and held her close to her chest as they sat on the couch. 

* * *

The day she met James for the first time he had seemed like a daydream. 

She was fifteen and he was nineteen but he'd assured her that he didn't care about the age gap and would always love her. 

They'd married when she was nineteen, her family disapproved of him, she never saw any of them again, and none of them showed up to the wedding. 

_We don't need 'em, babe._

_But they're my family James, I was hoping, at least one of my sisters would've come._

_Am I not enough for you?_

_What? No James that's not what I'm saying at all. I love you so mu-_

_Oh my god Maria I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that, my temper got the better of me._

_...It's fine, I think I'm gonna go to sleep now._

_No you're not, c'mon it's our wedding night after all._

She got used to being married to James. Became an expert at covering up the bruises he always apologised profusely for, until he didn't anymore. 

She became an expert in cleaning blood out of most things too, and at raising a daughter practically singlehandedly, and in the end she became an expert in extorting Alexander Hamilton at James' request. 

In the end he was more a nightmare than anything else. 

* * *

Eliza Hamilton hadn't exactly been ecstatic when they'd run into each other on the street. But at least she hadn't crossed just to avoid her. 

Maria wouldn't have blamed her if she had, but instead the older woman had stood in front of her in the middle of the path on the verge of tears and invited her to talk in private. 

It was a bad idea, but Maria had never been able to say no to a crying woman with a pretty face. 

She sat awkwardly in the living room while Eliza prepared some tea for them both. She tried to ignore all the pictures which had been flipped over so you couldn't see them, she wondered if Alexander was still living at home. Eliza seemed to sense her silent question. 

_Alexander is living with a friend at the moment, Hercules Mulligan._

_Oh..._

_I recognised you, the moment they showed your face on the news. I remembered you from the park, Angie and Philip used to play with your daughter._

_I know._

_Just checking. Do you know why I invited you here?_

_Honestly? No clue._

_I want to hear your side of things. I've heard Alexander's side a hundred times. I've seen it on the news, read it in the paper and online, he even sat me down and told me everything. From his eyes. No one's heard what you have to say. You're just the con artist that seduced him for his money. That's not true though._

_I...well that is what happened, but it wasn't my idea, James..._

_Your husband, right?_

_Yes. James and I were broke, and he told me he had a way to get money, and I was so desperate. And he...well I was a bit hesitant at first but he managed to convince me. So I approached Alexander._

_Did you have feelings for him?_

_I...I felt safe when I was with him, I don't know how else to describe it really._

_There was a time I felt safest in his arms Mrs Reynolds, I miss that time. Well, if you want to leave now, you can, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way. Let me fetch you a coat that dress can't be warm enough for New York winter._

Maria left the home, her tea untouched and wrapped up in a thick coat Eliza had reassured her her sister Peggy wouldn't miss, fingers still ghosting along the scar James had left while convincing her his plan was a good idea. 

She'd shoved her hands into the pockets and found a business card, it had something handwritten onto it in cursive lettering. 

**Aaron Burr: Divorce Attorney**  
_(He's a friend, he'll defend you for free if you tell him I sent you)_

She called the number the next day. 

* * *

The sound of plates smashing woke Maria. That meant Ma and Papa were fighting again. 

That meant Pa had lost out on another job. 

She lifted her self out of the bed and padded her way over to her youngest sister, who was pretending to sleep in her own bed. 

There was a soft sniffling coming from the dark haired girl and Maria rolled her over carefully to press their foreheads together. 

_You gotta be quiet, okay? If papa hears you crying he might come up the stairs, or you might wake one a' the others._

_Sorry, Mary. Daddy's loud voice scares me._

_I know baby, it scares me too._

_R-really? You always seem so tough, though._

_Yeah, even I'm scared of him. Can you try to get some sleep for me hon? I'm probably gonna need you to help me with brekkie and we can't do that if you're falling asleep on your feet._

The light giggle that flitted out of her sister's mouth made Maria almost smile, and she pecked a kiss to her sister's dark curls as they both shut their eyes. 

In a few hours the others would wake up hungry, and Ma would be in no shape to make breakfast, and Papa would probably have left for the pub for the day, and her older brothers would roll their eyes and tell her it was a woman's job. 

So Maria would have to make breakfast again, maybe with a little help. Happy fifteenth birthday to her. 

* * *

She'd settled into an odd sort of friendship with Aaron Burr after her divorce, and by extension she had started coming into semi-regular interaction with his friends. 

Eliza had forgiven her, God only knows why, and it had been long enough that she and Alexander no longer avoided each other constantly. 

And with them came Peggy Schuyler. 

Peggy Schuyler was...breathtaking. 

They met at a barbecue the Hamilton's were throwing, which Aaron had assured her it wouldn't be awkward for her to attend, and she'd never forget that night. 

"You must be Maria," the girl in yellow had smiled and stuck a hand out, "I'm Peggy, Angie and Eliza's sister." 

Maria had taken the hand a little dazedly and nodded, "Yeah, that's me." 

"Nice to meet you Maria," Peggy had a very nice smile, Maria decided. 

She wasn't sure how long they were shaking hands, staring into one another's eyes, but eventually Eliza coughed. 

"Peggy, darling, can you help me and John with the salad?" Peggy had let go with a reluctant spark of her eyes and left to help her sister. 

They made casual conversation throughout the night and it was probably around nine when Peggy grabbed Maria's hand and dragged her off towards the back of their garden and up to the kids' treehouse. 

"The kids were being loud, I wanted quiet," was Peggy's answer when Maria asked why they were there, which she considered good enough, "And Eliza was being louder." 

She shrugged and took a swig of the beer in her hand, "Your sister's weird, nice, and pretty, but weird." 

"What makes you say that?" Peggy asked, not lifting her eyes from where they rested on the barbecue. 

"It's not typical to get your husband's mistress free representation from one of the best divorce attorneys in the country and then practically force her into your friend group." 

"'Liza's not weird, absurdly trusting and kind? Yes, weird? No. She managed to forgive Alex, after Phil got sick and they didn't know what would happen, makes sense she'd forgive you too," Peggy looked up at her, "She's sympathetic of what your situation at the time was like." 

Maria didn't know how to respond, so she instead opted for offering Peggy her beer. They spent a few minutes like that before Peggy spoke again, "I've felt like a supporting character my entire life." 

"What?" 

"I'm the supporting character in Eliza's story. I'm just the little sister who pops up occasionally and totally rocks the colour yellow," she laughed softly, humourlessly. 

Maria looked down and realised they were still holding hands, so she squeezed it tightly, "I'm just the mistake he made," she nods towards Alex, "You're a supporting character and I'm simply used to progress the plot." 

"How drunk are we right now?" Peggy snorted, leaning against Maria. 

"...Very," she supplied shortly. She didn't really notice Peggy had moved until they were nose to nose. And then her lips were on Peggy's, and this was weird, they were drunk in a treehouse, but it was nice. 

It wasn't long before Peggy pulled away, looking slightly uncertain, but flushed and happy. 

"One thing I've always found is that the supporting cast are always infinitely more interesting," Maria muttered, and cut off Peggy's startled laugh with another kiss. 

* * *

Most of her life Maria's world had felt fractured, broken up and confusing. 

_Maybe Peggy was what she needed to set it right again._

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is I have no excuses tbh


End file.
